<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>replay by vidwindow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733478">replay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidwindow/pseuds/vidwindow'>vidwindow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidwindow/pseuds/vidwindow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a grown-up oliver goes on the task of piecing alicia and allie's lives together as another form of closure. (UNFINISHED/ABANDONED)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>replay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was meant to be a project that would feature motorville citizens speaking of allie in the first half and other world denizens in the second, featuring characters whose other selves were only shown in one world (such as purrofessor tabitha and khulan's soulmates) but it got waaaay too big and i was unable to finish it, but i love it so much that i wanted to post it somewhere just to get it out there - i figured it may still be worth something despite being unfinished. </p><p>this is a first draft only slightly edited, so if it makes no sense in some parts or there's misspellings, that is why</p><p>also believe me when i say that it was going to be even gayer because alicia is a definite lesbian in this story and i wanted to be sure people got that so please keep lesbian allie in mind as you read this &gt;:)</p><p>tw for emotional and physical abuse in betty’s recollection</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">I am the Protagonist.</p><p class="p1">Rather, If this were a fairy tale, if this were a story, that is who I would be. They call me the Pure Hearted One. The one who can mend broken hearts. The savior of another world.</p><p class="p1">This story is not about me. There are many tales and legends out there that have been left to the dust of time, that have disintegrated through spoken word, never to be written down.</p><p class="p1">I've traveled the otter world many times over. The other world is where this story begins, but it ends in the humble town I was born. A town where autos were the most magical thing, where the only creatures that lived there were not creatures of heart.</p><p class="p1">It ends with the place my mother fled to, an ordinary world called Motorville.</p><p class="p1">After my task of saving both the other world and Motorville in one, my journey did not end. No, it began in this small town and outstretched into the plains of the other world and stopped in my very heart.</p><p class="p1">These, dear reader, are the tales of the Great Sage Alicia and as Motorville knew her: Allie. My mother. May she rest beyond the grave and may the ancients look after her, for she risked her own life to give me the greatest gift: my own.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Say, Miss Leila…" Oliver swallowed his food and put the fork down on the table. It was fall and leaves struggled to cling to the trees whenever the wind shuddered. He had finished a huge project today <em>—</em> building his first, real car made entirely from parts from decades past <em>—</em> and felt the nostalgic bite of a night that happened over ten years ago that left him wandering.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, sweetie?" Miss Leila clasped her wrinkled hands in her lap. Every Sunday, Oliver came over to make dinner and visit his old family friend or rather, someone he even so much considered as family. Though it saddened Oliver to see the woman getting up in years, struggling to give up her mantle at the shop despite Myrtle's wonderful job of running it.</p><p class="p1">"Can you… tell me about Mom? I know you've spoken a lot about her when she's had me, but… well, I was thinking. I think I wanna write a book about her."</p><p class="p1">"A book? Like the one both of you used to carry around?" Leila smiled, creases forming as her eyes sparked with a fondness. Her hand shook as she took a drink of milk. Oliver waited patiently for her to put it down. Condensation dripped down from the glass where her fingers had been.</p><p class="p1">"Uh huh… kinda like that, yeah."</p><p class="p1">"What for?"</p><p class="p1">"For… me I guess. And maybe other kids who have lost their parents. It might help them figure out what to do."</p><p class="p1">Oliver could only parse it in a way that Miss Leila would understand. He was sure it seemed odd, to write about a woman that showed up and lived a relatively normal life in Motorville, but to Oliver, being able to piece Alicia's story together for was a greater purpose than to just share it with one world and one world alone.</p><p class="p1">"That's sweet of you dearie. Allie was a fine woman, she would be so proud of you."</p><p class="p1">"Oh, shucks. Miss Leila…" Oliver blushed, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I just think her story is really important for a lot of people. I'd at least like to have as much of it as I could."</p><p class="p1">Leila nodded in understanding. "When I first met her, it was when she just showed up on the street like she appeared out of nowhere. Right in front of my shop…"</p><p class="p1">"Right. I remember you saying that."</p><p class="p1">"She said she had come from far away. Well, I was afraid the poor dear had been injured, so I fetched the doctor just in case. And, well… she was always sweet, but…"</p><p class="p1">"But…?" Oliver leaned forward in interest.</p><p class="p1">"Before she had you, she was very quiet. Stern. Still, she was grateful for my presence. It wasn't long until she was due with you in a couple of months that she began to relax a little. For the longest time, it was like she had always been looking over her shoulder for someone to come get her."</p><p class="p1">Shadar, Oliver said to herself as he felt saddened by his mother's fear. It was strange to think <em>—</em> his mother, the Great Sage Alicia, always telling him to keep his chin up <em>—</em> afraid of being found by the same magic that protected her.</p><p class="p1">"But when she had you. Well, Allie was the happiest I'd ever seen her since I found her. She smiled more, laughed more. She'd even stay up and talk with me when the two of you were about ready to fall asleep in the chair. Oh, Oliver… your mother was like a little sister to me." Leila's eyes dipped into a sadness that made him feel that it wasn't just Leila who felt this sadness, but Lowlah too. Just how many hearts had his mother touched? "When she trusted me to take care of you, seeing how much she loved you - sweetie, I couldn't have been happier how much she trusted me."</p><p class="p1">"When… when did she ask you?"</p><p class="p1">Leila laughed and took another sip of her milk. Olivia smiled.</p><p class="p1">"I suppose I can tell you that story too."</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was one of those days where Timmy decided to wake her up before her alarm. A struggle she didn't bother to fight against.</p><p class="p1">"Good morning Timmy," she felt his head nudge into her palm. He purred, curling his paws into her chest. "Let's get some breakfast."</p><p class="p1">She heaved herself out of bed, feeling the ache of winter's early arrival in her joints and sighed. Where were the days where she could run circles around the town? It had been some time since she had even given in thought.</p><p class="p1">Timmy yowled at her feet, rubbing against her leg, reminding her of her promise of breakfast. "Oh yes, I know," she cooed, taking his face in her hands to scritch at his neck. "Maybe you'll get some salmon for dinner. Joey said he'd be catching some this morning."</p><p class="p1">Timmy's tail twitched in interest as they headed down the stairs.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The store hadn't been open for more than ten minutes when the bell rang and in burst Oliver, Allie following in toe. They both arrived with a smile beaming across their faces.</p><p class="p1">"Go'morning Miss Leila!" Oliver could hardly be seen over the counter, but he smiled up at her nevertheless with eyes peering over the counter top as he stood on the tips of his toes, fingers curling around the end of the counter.</p><p class="p1">"Well good morning Oliver. How are you?"</p><p class="p1">"Good," he spoke a little shyly. "Mommy and I are gonna go to the big park today!"</p><p class="p1">"Oh? The one with the firetruck?"</p><p class="p1">"Mmhmm."</p><p class="p1">Allie walked behind Oliver, ruffing his hair as he planted his feet on the ground and turned to her. "Can I get a candy?" he whispered.</p><p class="p1">"Yes - go pick one out," she rubbed his back and he went bounding off into the store. She watched him with a smile before she turned to Leila.</p><p class="p1">"Good morning, dearie."</p><p class="p1">"Good morning, Leila." Her gaze fell to the sound of Oliver's feet amongst the other end of the store, before leaning forward on the countertop. "I got a job," she said in a low voice.</p><p class="p1">"Oh! Really? Where?"</p><p class="p1">"I'm a vocalist down at the church. I'll be performing <em>and</em> teaching."</p><p class="p1">Leila beamed at her, obviously proud. "Well, good for you sweetheart! Does Oliver know?"</p><p class="p1">"Not yet. I don't start until spring and… I want to spend a little more time with him."</p><p class="p1">"Oh, dearie." She smiled warmly , reaching over to pat Allie's hand resting on the counter. "I'm sure it will be good for you."</p><p class="p1">Allie's brow creased. Leila wondered if it was in concern, but she couldn't quite figure out what sort of expression it was. Allie looked at Leila's hand atop hers. "I… I wanted to ask you. If anything ever happens to me… Leila, will you watch after him?"</p><p class="p1">"Why <em>—</em> of course! But Allie, what would happen?" Allie continued to stare at their hands, lost in thought until Oliver ran up to herm slipping his hand into hers and holding a candy bar up with the other.</p><p class="p1">"Is that want you want?" Allie smiled down at him.</p><p class="p1">"Uh-huh," he nodded.</p><p class="p1">"Put it on the counter so Mommy can pay for it."</p><p class="p1">"Oh, please. He can have it for free!" Leila said, smiling down at Oliver who looked up at her in surprise.</p><p class="p1">"Gee! Really?" He said a little too loud as his mother said his name in a low voice. "Thank you Miss Leila!"</p><p class="p1">"You're welcome, Oliver."</p><p class="p1">She looked back at Allie, who turned her palm upward and gave her hand a squeeze. Just above a whisper, she could hear Allie thank her. There, in her violet eyes, she could see a bond of trust more than she could ever recall seeing from her. Leila nodded, accepting her role.</p><p class="p1">"Goodbye, Timmy," Allie gave him a couple rubs on the head. Oliver gripped his mother's hand more as he waved his chocolate bar at his mother, asking if she could open it. "Goodbye, Miss Leila!" she called as they walked out of the store. She watched them walk past the window until they disappeared and sighed.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wow… she really asked you that?" Oliver asked as he finished his vegetables.</p><p class="p1">"She did. When that fateful night happened… all I could remember was that day she asked me. It was as if she knew something was going to happen to her. She didn't say much more after that, but…"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah…" Oliver's voice sounded like a ghost. "You were always a part of my life. I just assumed you were my aunt for the longest time. She must have really trusted you."</p><p class="p1">A warm smile came to her face, obviously touched by those words. "I've always cared very deeply about you both. I was there when she had her first scare with her heart and I was there when you were born, when she passed you over to me I knew you two were the most important things in my life."</p><p class="p1">Old Man Timmy lifted his head and let out a dry yowl. Leila looked down at him, "Yes, yes Timmy. You too."</p><p class="p1">Oliver took a drink of his water, looking expectant. "Is there anything else?"</p><p class="p1">Leila closed her eyes. The sound of the ticking clock permeated the room, leaving it in a wide stillness that made Oliver shift in his chair. For a moment, he thought that Miss Leila had fallen asleep, but she opened her eyes and began to speak. "You know, I don't think anyone could cook as wonderfully as she did. Whenever I asked her for recipes, it was never the same. I asked her one that day why that was and she just smiled at me and said that it must have been a little touch of magic. She always said and did such peculiar things sometimes… You remind me a lot of her in that way."</p><p class="p1">"Her food was really good." But… magic? He's tried Secret Ingredient plenty of times and it's never yielded the same results as his mother's dishes. Oliver tried to stifle a giggle. "Anything in particular with cheese?"</p><p class="p1">"Oh plenty! The dear made the best cheddar. It was heaven-sent. I've never had anything else like it," she sighed in a way that was almost comic. "She made the most delicious casserole that would make any man hungry for a third helping."</p><p class="p1">"Uh-huh…" Oliver could taste those casseroles like it was yesterday. "The one with the crispy green beans was my favorite."</p><p class="p1">The two both fell into the memory of Allie's food, recalling the love she poured into it and shared a loving smile, pleased by the memories. The clock continued to tick between them; he could feel a gentle tug in his heart and his mother's fingers playing in her hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Allie?" Betty Cartwright looked over at Oliver; she was sitting in the garden behind her house, enjoying the warm, playful weather of early summer. Oliver could feel the wind blowing gently against his arms and nodded. "We weren't that close, but I remember how easy it was to confide in her. I had Myrtle just before she had you and she made her to come check on me, even she was eight months pregnant!"</p><p class="p1">Oliver took a seat across from her as the aroma of flowers enveloped him. "Gosh, that's awfully nice."</p><p class="p1">"She was so endeared by Myrtle. I could see her love for you in her eyes when she held her in her arms, even before you were born." Betty smiled, but worry etched in her face. "But there was one night I remember the most."</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The tears stung her eyes as she lunged down the sidewalk, pressing a four-year-old Myrtle to her chest. Her throat burnt in shame and confusion as she avoiding anyone who might inquire about why she was out this late or even worse, what rumors may come about it.</p><p class="p1">There was only one place she knew she could really go, one person who would understand and she surprised herself at how fast she arrived at the steps of the house. She felt Myrtle's own tears against her neck, only whimpers emanating from her.</p><p class="p1">She knocked on the door, nervously looking around. Relief flooded within her when she saw Allie peeking out the window, her face fallen as she saw the scene before her. She quickly went to open the door and Betty almost became undone right then and there. "Betty…?" Allie whispered. Her eyes fell to Myrtle curled against her, face invisible, and ushered Betty in with a hand on her lower back.</p><p class="p1">She shut the door behind her and Betty crumpled into a sobbing fit. "Betty<em>—</em>" Allie's soft fingers touched her arm. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make us some tea."</p><p class="p1">Betty nodded and allowed herself to be guided to the couch. Allie stroked the top of Myrtle's head when she sat, a look of sadness in her eyes.</p><p class="p1">(<em>Lucian</em>, Oliver could imagine his mother thinking. <em>What have you done?</em>)</p><p class="p1">Myrtle refused to pull away from her mother as she sniffled and sobbed. She could hear Allie in the kitchen getting the tea ready when a tired voice at the top of the stairs called, "Mom?" Though she could not see him, she could envision the sweet little boy there, rubbing his eyes.</p><p class="p1">"Yes Oliver?" Allie padded up the stairs.</p><p class="p1">"Is someone here?"</p><p class="p1">"Mrs. Cartwright is." Betty felt sick and held her daughter's shoulder firmly.</p><p class="p1">"Oh…"</p><p class="p1">"Myrtle is here too. I think she would really like it if she could play with you."</p><p class="p1">"Umm…" Though his voice sounded tired, he didn't oppose the suggestion. "Okay."</p><p class="p1">When she came down the stairs, Olivier was scooped up in her arms. She kissed him on the top of his head when she sat him down. The tea kettle began to go off as Allie headed for the kitchen.</p><p class="p1">Oliver yawned in the doorway, looking small and cozy in his striped pajamas. "Myrtle<em>—</em>" Betty whispered. "Do you want to get see Oliver?"</p><p class="p1">The two children hardly knew each other with Myrtle being sick all the time, but even Betty could see the longing on her face at all the other kids as they walked by outside. Myrtle shifted to show her face, eyes puffy and lip trembling.</p><p class="p1">Oliver walked up to the couch, but kept his distance, shy.</p><p class="p1">"Why don't you show her your cars, Oliver?" Allie walked into the room with two mugs of tea in her hand. She placed them down on the table then touched Myrtle's back. "You can show her the ones that Miss Leila got you for your birthday."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah," Oliver nodded up at her and then looked back expectantly at Myrtle who straightened up and wiped at her eyes. Betty brushed away the rest of her tear-stains with her thumb and set her down. The two kids looked at each other for a moment before Oliver looked at his mom with wide eyes.</p><p class="p1">"Go on, sweetie."</p><p class="p1">Oliver nodded and turned to the hallway where his box of cars still sat from earlier. Allie sat down and listened to the children that spoke nothing, but were playing together at the sound of many wheels rolling across the floor.</p><p class="p1">Betty sighed then shuddered as she sobbed quietly into her hands. She felt Allie's hand against her back. "Betty…" she spoke low so that the children would not hear. "What happened?"</p><p class="p1">A shaky breath of air passed her lips as she tried to compose herself enough to speak, "I was… I was putting Myrtle to bed and when she had just fallen asleep… Randy came home. Late, again. For the fifth time this week." Betty closed her eyes, shaking underneath Allie's touch. Allie leaned over to grab the mug and place it in Betty's hands. The warmth felt nice, it felt as if it mended her broken heart. "I stayed in Myrtle's room… hoping he would just eat dinner and go to bed, but he came up. He came into Myrtle's room."</p><p class="p1">The children were starting to talk to one another now. Betty listened as Oliver explained the best he could about his new car. She looked down into the drink, swallowing salt on her lips. "He started to yell at me, waking Myrtle up. He said that I shouldn't have bothered him at work <em>—</em> that I shouldn't come visit him. How he doesn't… want to see my face when he's<em>—</em>" She choked a sob as tears began falling down her cheeks once again. "When he's trying to forget his family…"</p><p class="p1">Betty could feel Allie's hand tense against her back though she said nothing. Her eyes were cast down to Betty's hands wrapped around the mug. She noticed her jaw was terse. "And when Myrtle started crying<em>—</em> he, he said<em>—</em> to shut her up. Or her would."</p><p class="p1">Allie closed her eyes, lips tight.</p><p class="p1">"And when I tried to tell him<em>—</em> to convince him that he loves her, loves me… he<em>—</em>"</p><p class="p1">Betty shifted slightly to move the collar of her dress to expose the milky white skin of her clavicle and curve of her shoulder, where a deep blotch of purple spilled over her skin.</p><p class="p1">"Betty<em>—</em>" Allie gasped, reaching out to touch the bruise but stopping just before she did. Her fingers twitched before she pulled them back, deeply disturbed.</p><p class="p1">"So I grabbed Myrtle and ran here because I didn't know<em>—</em>" Her voice began to crack as syllables turned into creaks. "I don't know<em>—</em> I thought, if there's anyone I could turn to it would be<em>—</em> it would be you."</p><p class="p1">Betty began to sob louder as she shifted her dress back. The kids grew silent at the sobs. Allie placed a firm hand on her wrist, "Betty... you can't stay there. Think of Myrtle - of how she'll feel if that keeps happening."</p><p class="p1">"I've got nowhere to go… how would I raise her all on my own?"</p><p class="p1">"I've been raising Oliver on my own. It's possible."</p><p class="p1">"You're different," Betty said, looking into an empty corner. "I'm not… I just couldn't do it."</p><p class="p1">"But is it worth risking your life? Myrtle's?"</p><p class="p1">Betty didn't respond. She sipped at her tea which was some sort of wonderful floral concoction that she's almost sure that Allie picked herself. She set the mug down on the table. They sat in silence, listening to the children play the same scenario over and over again as Allie began to see at her own tea. Her expression was dark; Betty sensed something lurking more behind that gaze though she couldn't guess what, but it felt outside of her depth, something she would never understand. Allie guarded herself in many ways despite her kindness and Betty could never fathom why.</p><p class="p1">She couldn't tell how much time had passed but she felt exhaustion overwhelm her. As Allie began to place her mug down, Betty wrapped her arms around her and buried her head into her shoulder <em>—</em> a gesture which seemed to be a surprise to Allie in the way she tensed up, but it was only a brief moment before Allie turned to embrace her. Her arms felt stronger than they looked where muscle lied just beneath smooth, pale skin.</p><p class="p1">When Betty looked up, a beat passed between them. Her lashes were thick with tears as she searched allies' eyes for something <em>—</em> but what? She had no clue and her shoulder throbbed in pain. Allie looked back at her with worry washed in gaze and for a moment, Betty recalled what she was looking for.</p><p class="p1">("What was it?" Oliver asked. In her heart she could feel a familiar tug.</p><p class="p1">"I thought… 'I know this woman. I know her' But not from here. The stress of that night, the worry over Myrtle's life, how it was going to turn out… I think I just clung to what I wanted to believe."</p><p class="p1">"Is that what you really think?" Oliver placed a pen in his journal.</p><p class="p1">"I had this friend when I was young <em>—</em> a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes… just like your mother's. We were so very close, spent nearly every day together. But one day she just… disappeared. Nobody could figure out where she went, when her family had left… where they had even gone. My heart was broken. I cared for her so much…"</p><p class="p1">Betty turned her gaze away from Oliver to watch the trees shift gently in the wind.</p><p class="p1">"That night, I saw her there in your mother's gaze, in the way she held me. I thought 'It has to be her' but… it was just a passing fancy. A young girl's fantasy.")</p><p class="p1">Betty moved in, kissing her with fervor, trying to find something within the way her lips pressed against Allie's: a solution, to wake up from this nightmare but deep down she was no princess in a tower because when Allie's firm grip gently pulled her away, the reality of it all was unchanged.</p><p class="p1">"But I thought… everyone in town talks about how you're…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "A lesbian."</p><p class="p1">Allie knit her eyebrows together. Her hands fell to her lap. "Wether I am or not isn't the issue, Betty. I just… I can't kiss you back when you've got<em>—</em> when there's both the safety of you and Myrtle to think about…"</p><p class="p1">Betty's fingers twist in her dress, nearly digging into her thighs. Allie's hand touched her shoulder with an expression of sympathy. "If you need to spend the night, I can put you and Myrtle up here."</p><p class="p1">"No," she whispered with tears dripping off her chin. "No <em>—</em> I can't. I have to go back home. Now." She stood, smearing her tears with the back of her hand. She could feel Allie's pleading gaze watching her. Betty chose to ignore as she moved past Allie and into the hallway. "Myrtle, we're going home sweetheart."</p><p class="p1">Myrtle looked up at her mother <em>—</em> that same pleading gaze from Allie haunting her. "Oliver," she said, shaking her head.</p><p class="p1">"You'll see him again. You need your rest. You're still sick."</p><p class="p1">Myrtle shook her head faster as tears formed in her eyes. Oliver watched between the two of them, fidgeting with the toy car.</p><p class="p1">Betty felt her watching from the doorway as she scooped Myrtle up into her arms. "No!" Myrtle cried but slumped from being to weak to fight it. Betty stroked her hair and turned toward the door. As she passed Allie, they caught each other's gaze.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you for the tea," Betty's eyes flickered away from hers; the intensity of her care hurt too much to stare at for too long.</p><p class="p1">"Please… visit any time you wish. Both you and Myrtle are always welcome to stay…"</p><p class="p1">Betty's tongue felt stuck to the roof of her mouth. Myrtle hid her face once again, sadness swarming around her. Betty opened her door and made her way home.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I remember that night," Oliver looked down at his loafers. "I had some idea about it, but I didn't know all of it."</p><p class="p1">Olivier felt his stomach twist at the recollection of a memory of that night: her mother, slumped to her knees after she shut the door, fighting back tears.</p><p class="p1"><em>Mom</em>, he sighed inwardly. <em>It wasn't easy for you, was it? To see the people you know cause harm to others… because of Lucien.</em></p><p class="p1">"We didn't talk much after that, only a few times at Miss Leila's store an whenever she happened to pass by our house… truth be told, I avoided her whenever I could.</p><p class="p1">But… you fixed it, didn't you? I never believed it then when Myrtle told me, but with how your mother was… with how you are, I always wondered if she was right."</p><p class="p1">"Oh gee… thank you Mrs. Cartwright. That's really nice to hear."</p><p class="p1">"Betty," she faced Oliver again. There was a moment of hesitation before she smiled. "You're dating my daughter. You don't have to be so formal."</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There were many spells he had known by heart <em>—</em> Gateway, Travel, Vacate and even Mornstar. These days, he cast so few but she put his magic aside for times where it wasn't so obvious as it was when she was mending the two worlds.</p><p class="p1">This time there was one particular resident she wanted to speak to. One normally who couldn't speak without help.</p><p class="p1">"Timmy!" Myrtle called from the front of the store. The cat would never miss a meal but in his old age he had to be coaxed into coming to get it. "Is this for your book?" she asked as she set the dish of cat food on the floor.</p><p class="p1">"Huh?" Oliver jumped but went at ease, remembering how nothing could slip passed Myrtle's sharp insight, especially when it came to him. "Um, yeah. It is."</p><p class="p1">Timmy let out an old man meow and rubbed against Myrtle's leg before chowing down on his food.</p><p class="p1">"Well, I'll leave you two to it then," she kissed his cheek which made both of them smile. He watched her walk into another part of the store to take inventory. Adding on Myrtle had brought an expansion to the store many years after she began working which left Oliver the ability to hide behind a shelf as he crouched down.</p><p class="p1">Timmy took his time with his food these days but he still had a voracious appetite. He could still turn his nose up at certain foods and devour others in an instant. Oliver peeked over to see if Myrtle was watching and then pulled out his wands.</p><p class="p1">It took some minute to remember the spell but it came easy enough. Timmy didn't look up from his bowl when he spoke.</p><p class="p1">"Come to talk about your mother, child?"</p><p class="p1">"Uhhh… yeah. You seemed to really like her so I thought I'd ask you."</p><p class="p1">He groomed at his whiskers a few time before taking a seat on his haunches.</p><p class="p1">"She was an <em>exquisite</em> cook! Somehow she always knew what our favorite cuisines were. There was no one who could cook salmon the exact way we like it better than she could. My owner tried it but never quite got there.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">One had a path One walked every day. It began at our owner's store, towards the Town Square where One takes our morning bath, down into the garage by the Chariot refill to chase mice and get yelled at by that insufferable boy with the glasses. One would then tempt the large canine by walking along the fence where he could only bark obnoxiously. Then One would weave through buildings to return to the safe haven of our owner's building with many a dishes of various flavors of foods.</p><p class="p1">This day in particular was different. One caught a whiff of the most delectable scent One has ever smelled! One could feel a shiver of anticipation go through One's tail.</p><p class="p1">One just had to find where that wonderful scent was coming from. One's senses of finding morsels was honed sharp but this mouthwatering scent was enough make One lose One's skill entirely!</p><p class="p1">One wandered down a path of houses for many blocks before One found the culprit. Of course, it was not as simple as begging at the door for One could <em>never</em> stoop as low as that! No, food as harmonious as this required a plan. One shambled up to the back of the house with One's nose twitching close and closer until One found the open window from which the smell was emanating. One licked One's chops, imagining the delicious juices already tracing at one's whiskers.</p><p class="p1">The goal in these sort of endeavors, of course, is to find a way in. That way they cannot as easily kick One out once they see One's most adorable face. As such, One found an entryway into the living room <em>—</em> another open window. As we are well-endowed with appetite, it is not easy to leap from ground to window <em>—</em> so we scurried up a tree and balance ever so precariously on the branches.</p><p class="p1">It takes a certain kind of expert to walk on such a thin line of branch, you know. Alas, One was more nubile in those days… and One did not have that knowledge that One does now. The branch gave way underneath us and we scrambled, narrowing missing the chance to land on One's feet.</p><p class="p1">One did not make a noise as One landed perfectly with ease and grace but the smell of the food was enough to keep One going. If One was not quick enough, One could miss out on One of the most coveted of the culinary finesse!</p><p class="p1">One decided it was now or never and climbed onto the tree once more. There was no branch that lead One directly to the window.</p><p class="p1">So One jumped.</p><p class="p1">It was not an easy endeavor to form such an amazing feat; One grasped the window sill with One's front paws but One's backend teetered dangerously over the edge. The thrill of a fine meal kept pushing One to not give up! And so, One heaved Oneself onto the sill, triumphant in all one's usual glory.</p><p class="p1">One let down and padded quietly. It was always tricky to convince any purveyor of food to do the honor of allowing One to taste their cuisine but One felt it in their gut that this time it would not be a longstanding battle that would end with a broom.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps that was also One's hunger One felt too.</p><p class="p1">As One made Ones way into the kitchen, slinking around, underneath chairs and against the wall, One was to go mad with hunger! It was almost too much for one, tempting one enough to even jump up onto the table, grab the fish straight from the pan and run! Or at least, grab a large enough morsel to enjoy such a marriage of flavors.</p><p class="p1">There she stood: the Princess of the Culinary Kingdom, unaware of One's presence. If this was to go as well as One wanted it to, One really had to work hard to make One's eyes large and round like saucers full of ice cold milk on a summer's eve. One had to cry like that of a newborn kitten! One must exude both class and pity, a feat only true artist's can obtain.</p><p class="p1">"Kitty!" One heard behind Oneself. Imagine One's shock! One had not noticed the child sitting at the table, fresh as a young kitten himself looking down at one.</p><p class="p1">"What?" the Princess spoke as she turned around. One locked eyes with her, daring not to break contact to see the spy who gave One away!</p><p class="p1">One really made sure she could not resist. One's meow was so sweet, so melodic and yet, One knew she would understand that One is a purveyor of the finest foods around this establishment.</p><p class="p1">"Kitty!" the spy called out from behind One once again. One made sure to putt with perfect timing.</p><p class="p1">Ah yes <em>—</em> One recognized her. She spent many a time with One's owner. One enjoyed her fingers underneath One's chin many a times and One was confident the Princess would not refuse One simply because she was a mother herself! What mother could ignore the plea of a hungry feline that worked One's hardest for a bite of her cuisine?</p><p class="p1">"Timmy?" the Princess inquired, confusion wrought in her expression. It took only seconds until her confusion morphed into a smile. She laughed a most harmonious laugh that One could not help but rub against her legs as a pre-emptive "thank you!"</p><p class="p1">"I guess you came for dinner, hm?" she turned around to turn the heat contraption off. One finally addressed the child at the table as we made our way over and looked up, seeing the child peering over. They watched One with fascination as all children do when they gaze upon my visage - except the one down the street that was much old than the child One was facing. Two blue eyes blinked back at One and One could sense even then that this child was much different than the rest but before one could find out how the Princess placed a small plate down.</p><p class="p1">Oh! One had never seen a thing so glorious… pink flesh seared ever so lightly, yet it was not in the least bit dried out. One could catch a whiff of only a minimal amount of herbs. One soon forgot anything about any child as One dug into a sensation of warm, moist and fresh. It tasted even better than it smelled!How hard it was to not gobble it all up in one lick… the Princess had truly created a little slice of Heaven on Earth.</p><p class="p1">As One licked One's whiskers, One's visage of how we envisioned it would taste could not even compare to the truth. The fine delicacies of fish being licked off One's chops cannot be described by the greatness of any chefs.</p><p class="p1">One sat some time taking One's bath as the Princess ate her own dinner and the child went between eating and watching One.</p><p class="p1">One was given the courtesy to be led out like the royalty One should be treated as! And of course, One showed their appreciation once more as we rubbed against the Princess's legs, purring which let us to be met with those incredible chin scritches! It was one of the best fine dining experiences we had, not withstanding how our owner treats us like a proper King.</p><p class="p1">To my pleasure, she had granted me an offer to return! One felt that this was the only way it could happen, for she truly understood my love for cuisine and her magic for cooking.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wow. You really loved her food, huh? I remember you coming over a lot and eating with us."</p><p class="p1">"There was no one who could make Ones favorite dishes the way she made them. She always seemed to know how One preferred their food without One even saying so!" Timmy stretched as he stood up from his spot on the ground.</p><p class="p1">Oliver smiled to himself at the thought of the Great Sage Alicia with a soft spot for King Tom. He wondered how his mother knew what the King liked and how often she had made those dishes on her journey.</p><p class="p1">"Everyone loved her cooking but I never saw her work as hard with it as when she made dishes for you."</p><p class="p1">"We understood each other that way. One's owner feeds us only the best but your mother made it into what cuisine is meant to be: an art!"</p><p class="p1">"What other favorites of your did she make?" Oliver's eyes flickered up to meet with Myrtle's. Oliver blushed at being watched. He felt like it never got easier at trying to get magic related things done in front of her. He felt that it would never get easier at trying to get magic related things done in front of her, no matter how easily she believed it.</p><p class="p1">"Oh, herb-braised chicken in a sliver of bone broth… catnip scrambled eggs… the most delectable pickled herring…" Timmy went on for some time as Olivier recollected the dishes in his own memories, feeling both a happiness at Timmy's reflection and an aching sadness at the loss of his mother's cooking.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Oliver recalled one morning how her mother had a love for fantasy, something that Oliver grew out of in his early teenage years as soon as he discovered his profound love for mechanics. The tinkering of a real, logical object in his hands interested her more than short creatures and elves, dragons and trolls--</p><p class="p1">That is until his mother died. Until he found out the truth, about how Alicia lived amongst so many of those fantastical things. Yet, even worlds that were nothing like the other world enraptured her. If she wasn't practicing her music, she had a novel in hand - always reading, always dream.</p><p class="p1">There was only one other person in Motorville who shared the same admission for those mythical worlds: the local librarian, Catherine Miller. Catherine was a fairly young student librarian when Oliver's mother knew her, but now she was as old as his mother when she died.</p><p class="p1">Oliver always remembered Catherine as someone who loved to discover anything relating to myths and when he tracked her down, it came as a surprise to Oliver to find that she was also a professor at the nearby college to teach lore, legends and mythology of Wales. From there it clicked for Oliver who was even now still discovering the link between the two worlds, for the professor had a student that learned from her and followed her to even her mythology classes.</p><p class="p1">Puurofessor Tabitha. He hadn't seen much of her after they searched for Ceroboras. They spoke only a few times of the Queen of the Stars and the ancient society, but the grimalkin wandered many times themselves leaving their paths to not cross for years and years.</p><p class="p1">It had been a complete guess wether Catherine and her mother interacted but making a passing comment to Miss Leila evoked a memory of how the two of them adored speaking of fantasy novels together -- though Miss Leila did not understand why. She could;t get into the genre herself. It also happened to be that Catherine and her mother shared a love for music as well, as Catherine took park in volunteering for where his mother worked to also take part in the concerts.</p><p class="p1">When he spoke to Catherine on the phone she could envision the way her eyes lit up at the mention of her mother, for he could recall the Purofessor's excitement upon meeting him a decade ago. Oliver smiled as he envisioned the switch of a fluffy tail.</p><p class="p1">They were to meet at the Diner down the street later at night when it wasn't so busy (which is what Catherine preferred). Oliver stood in the pale light, watching the "L" flicker on the adjacent motel sign; he wondered about her mother in the humid summer night, how she survived the loss of her village. He felt a pang of regret never taking an interest at what his mother was doing. There was so much he wanted to know, so much he wanted to ask about Motorville and the other world but something told him it would not feel the same than if he had asked his mother himself.</p><p class="p1">Oliver closed his eyes, finger curling around his book and pen, feeling like a lost child he was those many moons ago. When a gust of wind pressed around her, she peered her eyes open to look up at the night sky as the gale faded in an instant.</p><p class="p1">"Mom…" Oliver murmured. He took a deep breath, nodded and headed in.</p><p class="p1">The smell of grilled burgers hit his senses and made him hungry. He hadn't visited the diner much since it opened. Him and Phil would come over for a burger and milkshake after a long day at the garage, but he was usually set between Miss Leila, Myrtle and the bounties of the other world to feel the need to visit.</p><p class="p1">It wasn't hard to find Catherine for she was one of the only patrons in the diner. Oliver could see the ditty blonde hair of her ponytail slicked back, the thin silver wiry of her glasses and a book in hand as she munched on fries from a plate next to her.</p><p class="p1">She looked up to meet her gaze with Oliver's and waved her over.</p><p class="p1">"Hello," Oliver said, fighting the urge to formerly bow. It would look out of place in a town she lived in her whole life.</p><p class="p1">"Hello!" Catherine chimed back. Though she was in her forties, she could still see the hurried librarian she remembered in her childhood. "Please take a seat! It's good to see you again Oliver."</p><p class="p1">"It's good to see you too," he spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p class="p1">"Do you want anything?"</p><p class="p1">"Um… an order of fries sounds great actually."</p><p class="p1">Catherine beckoned a waiter over and asked to put in an order of fries. The waitstaff didn't blink an eye at her and seemed eager to take the order.</p><p class="p1">"I come here a lot," Catherine aid as she marked her place in her book. "It's a great place to read and grade papers."</p><p class="p1">Oliver wanted to ask why she just didn't do it at home but then thought it was none of her business. He had his own strange rituals after all.</p><p class="p1">"Oh… that's nice."</p><p class="p1">"You're not here to talk about that though," she smiled. Oliver felt comforted by her presence, not quite maternal but she certainly wasn't the intimidating librarian she remembered as a child, hushing children left and right, serious about the care of books and strong on citizens paying their late fees, even his mother. "You're writing about Allie?"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah… I thought it'd be nice," Oliver smiled back. "To have something about her."</p><p class="p1">"She was a great woman," Catherine's face softened. Her smile reached her eyes in fondness. "Everyone was always nice to me but Allie really understood me. She had some fondness for myth too! The different worlds she talked about, well, they almost sounded real the way she spoke of them. Though I still cannot find some of the myths she spoke about…"</p><p class="p1">"Oh?" Oliver raise his eyebrows then blinked when the order of fries slid before him. He started on a fry. "What kind of myths?"</p><p class="p1">"Well…"</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was days like these where she longed to be outside; the weather was between summer and fall where everything was green and the wind blew just right, a time where a picnic and a book by the wrier felt like a dream come true. She thought about the condensation on a cool class of cola before she quenched her parched mouth gone dry from the words written before her. She loved the library -- its musty smell, the people and how they searched for tomes to satisfy their curiosity in some way, but even she appreciate the fairytale feel of in between seasons where she could grow lost in the rustles of grass, the sounds of couples passing by on the bridge and the errant splash a fish leaping above the water in a flash.</p><p class="p1">It was a slow day today and she sighed loud as she checked books in. There were only a handful of people in the library, mostly reading the newspaper or studying. She was flipping through a book when someone came to the desk.</p><p class="p1">"Can I help--" Catherine adjusted her glasses and looked up. A smile beamed across her face. "Oh! Allie! Hello."</p><p class="p1">Allie smiled back. There was a book in her hands that Catherine could not immediately recognize. It looked older, browned and worn. She couldn't recall any well-loved books like that in their catalogue so it must have belonged to Allie. Allie's smile grew when she saw Catherine's open curiosity. "Hello Catherine."</p><p class="p1">"Please, call me Cat."</p><p class="p1">They had only spoken a few times but she could tell Allie was voracious reader. In the past few months she had checked out many fictional books and always came back with her thoughts, which Catherine always appreciated. It was one day that Allie happened upon one of Catherine's favorites and came to tell her about how much she loved it in great detail, as if she were there herself. That was something that captured the librarian in particular, for she had never seen someone like her who had such a strong love <em>The Hobbit</em>. Catherine found herself utterly enthralled in the way Allie spoke of the characters, the adventures, the differences in her culture compared to the fantasy world that Tolkein created.</p><p class="p1">("Yeah, she loved that book a lot, didn't she?" Oliver beamed, knowing why his mother loved it so. "She read it to me when I was younger but I never got into fantasy as much as she did."</p><p class="p1">"Yes," Catherine laughed holding a fry between two fingers. "She told me that when she talked about it. I think she was as happy as I to find someone who loves it as much as she did."</p><p class="p1">Oliver chuckled, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "I think I was just too practical as a kid to really get it…")</p><p class="p1">"Are you looking for something, Allie?"</p><p class="p1">"No, I…" She looked to her left where she held the book against her side. "I have something to show you. When will you be free next?"</p><p class="p1">"Huh?" Catherine was surprised at the question. She had friends, of course, but Allie's boldness of the question as if it were so casual threw her off. "I get off in a couple of hours… around 4. Does that work?"</p><p class="p1">"Yes," Allie seemed pleased. Tonight was a night without any extra practice for the upcoming concert in a month, which meant she was free to do anything really though she lamented about not eating a sandwich by the river capturing the beauty of the weather -- but how could she <em>not</em> take up the offer of this possibly mysterious book? Especially if she thought she would be interested in it. "I'll see you then."</p><p class="p1">"Oh! Of course! That sounds great."</p><p class="p1">Allie waved her goodbye. Catherine watched the sun playing amongst the trees outside her window feeling eager invigorated to see this slow day go by a little bit faster.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Catherine hurried to make her way to Allie's house. She was running behind from a last minute customer who she was always glad to help but caused her mind to let time slip by. She ran past a group of children enjoying the summer, waved hello to Betty Cartwright who waved back but solemnly turned away and was followed by Timmy for a bit as she chatted away with him as if they could understand each other.</p><p class="p1">"For a town so small, it can feel a bit magical sometimes, don't you think?" she asked him. "Allie's got this book and you know, I can't seem to get her to tell me where she's from. Maybe this will be it."</p><p class="p1">Timmy looked up at her and said nothing.</p><p class="p1">"Oh, I really would just love to hear of all the myth and lore. I know we're an auto town but it's nice to have someone who thinks a little less practically…"</p><p class="p1">She and Timmy parted ways at the turn of the start of the road toward Allie's house. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she rang the doorbell.</p><p class="p1">Not a moment too soon, Allie opened the door with a smile. "Hello Catherine," she welcomed her in.</p><p class="p1">"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at work. Mr. Wright needed some help and—"</p><p class="p1">"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." She shook her head after the closed the door. "Now, would you like some tea?"</p><p class="p1">"Yes! Herbal if you have any."</p><p class="p1">Allie nodded and motioned her to follow. Catherine peered around the house, catching glimpses of Allie's life: plants full to the brim with life were scattered between the front door and hallway, a quaint living room passed her by as she caught sight of the orange furniture set that matched the rustic fireplace.</p><p class="p1">What really caught her eye were the smiling faces of mother and child that lines the wall; she saw photos of a slightly younger Allie smiling down at a newborn, photos from formal events, candid photos of the two of them by the river, photos of just Oliver beaming -- with a fish, with a toy car, for a school photo, working on an engine -- and wondered what lie in Allie's past. Why she had shown up one day seemingly almost out of nowhere, why there were no parents or grandparent's featured in the photos -- only the errant glimpse of Miss Leila.</p><p class="p1">Before she could ponder any more, Allie told her to take a seat at the dinner table. Catherine could still smell the scent of cooked food in the air: lingering spices and errant melodies of meat.</p><p class="p1">"Where's Olivier?" she asked as she smoothed her skirt.</p><p class="p1">Allie reached for the kettle and began to fill it with water. She glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, he's out with Phil. They're working on another car together."</p><p class="p1">She nodded, thinking about the wonderful weather outside. Who wouldn't want spend time out there? "Say, Allie…"</p><p class="p1">"Hm?" she put the kettle on the stove, turn the burner on and began pulling out the tins of tea. Catherine envied the collection -- for her apartment cabinets could only hold so much -- and felt honored to be partaking in it.</p><p class="p1">"You don't seem to have many photographs from when you were young. Or of your parents. Is there a reason for that?"</p><p class="p1">She cursed herself for being so forward but her intrigue had gotten the best of her! She was thankful she wasn't a cat because she would be facing the consequences of curiosity in a less than favorable way. "Sorry—! You don't have to answer that."</p><p class="p1">"No," Allie smiled and shook her head. She pulled out two tea bags for them and then closed the lid. "I wasn't able to bring much when I came here."</p><p class="p1">"Oh…" Catherine's eyebrows knitted together as she looked down at her hands in her lap.</p><p class="p1">"I don't have any regrets of that though." She looked fondly out the window as the kettle warmed. "Oliver is really all I need."</p><p class="p1">Catherine tilted her head; she didn't quite understand in. A history long gone from a place far away…? And yet, it made her think… of the child who came frequently the the library. He couldn't be older than ten but he showed a voracious interest in reading about myths, about history, about Greece and Rome and Egypt. She never quite understood the connection with children but for an instant, in hearing Allie's voice, she could. "But there is one thing I did bring with me."</p><p class="p1">"Oh! The book?"</p><p class="p1">Allie nodded as the kettle went off. She prepared the mugs and placed them on the table. There was a flash of excitement in her eyes when she said: "I'll be right back."</p><p class="p1">Catherine felt all too eager when she heard Allie make her way up the stairs. She listened to the creak of the floorboards shift above her. She pulled her mug close, watching the steam billow upward; a soft glow of orange entered the kitchen and she felt as if, just for one second, she were in another world entirely. One full of unbridled magic and songs of lore, where the food looked too beautiful to eat, a world awash in bright colors of green forests and pastel beings.</p><p class="p1">She felt that world disappear as Allie came back down, holding the book in two hands. Catherine could see more details now; the designs on the cover and spine, how old it truly was through the yellowed pages. She place it in front of her and took a seat, holding her mug by the handle. "There are a lot of things in there that I think would quite interest you."</p><p class="p1">Catherine ran her hands over the front of it, feeling the intricate designs. They flashed golden underneath her fingers. Her thumb ran along the side to feel the aged pages. Her throat went dry. What was this? It wasn't made to look old -- it <em>was</em> old. Catherine glanced up at Allie, who just smiled in return. "You can open it."</p><p class="p1">"I--" she found herself speechless. Just who was Allie? Why did she come here -- <em>how</em>? Her mind bounced with questions as she peeled open the book. It started in the middle of mapped lands, all written in very clear English. She tried to relate these lands to anything she's heard of, but came up with nothing.</p><p class="p1">Was it a storybook passed down through the ages?</p><p class="p1">She took her time leafing through the book, pouring over every little detail until her eyes hurt. When she looked up to take a break, dusk had made it's way into the sky with a quiet sigh. Her tea had cool down and Allie was nearly finished with her own.</p><p class="p1">"What is this? Are these myths from where you're from? A story written by an author long ago? There are missing pages—" she found herself unable to stop speaking.</p><p class="p1">"It's… a relic," she said, casting her glance to the side. "It's very special from where I come from. Not many people are able to obtain it."</p><p class="p1">"Where… are you from?"</p><p class="p1">Allie motioned her to slide the book toward her. She flipped closer to the front of the book to one of the maps. Her eyes searched for it briefly until she flipped the book toward Catherine and pointed to a forest grove, close to a place called the Miasma Marshes, though Catherine assume the length between was far greater than it looked on the map.</p><p class="p1">"Somewhere around here."</p><p class="p1">"Wait— what? This is a book about…?"</p><p class="p1">Allie nodded.</p><p class="p1">Catherine flushed a bit. "I… don't appreciate being played a fool, Allie… if that's what you're trying to get at."</p><p class="p1">"I'm not—" Allie looked shocked which surprised her. Though she kept to herself, Allie was well-loved and received warmly in town, even as a single mother.</p><p class="p1">"Then what? This isn't anything I've ever researched. How could an English speaking country with these kids of myths be unheard of?"</p><p class="p1">"It's not… quite on the map as a lot of other towns are," Allie placed her chin in the palm of her hand. Catherine's head hurt as she shipped her tea. Was Allie playing her a fool?</p><p class="p1">"It's one of the islands off of Greenland… primarily English and Welsh-speaking. The people are fairly reclusive… war was very prominent throughout the years. Though it hasn't been like that for quite some time."</p><p class="p1">"War?" Catherine pondered. Is that why Allie had come here? Had she fled… for the safety for her and her child? But then, what about the lack of war Allie had just mentioned? She motioned to the book. "This is… extensive. It's incredible."</p><p class="p1">"Mn… it is." Allie look down at the book with a look of both fondness and sadness in here eyes. "I thought you would appreciate it - with your taste for fantasy and all."</p><p class="p1">Catherine nodded. "Thank you Allie… I really appreciate it."</p><p class="p1">But it left her with more questions than answer. As Allie bid her farewell after they finished their tea, Catherine wandered back home in the veil of the night. Who was Allie? What exactly was that book? The spells within it bounced within her mind. They were so clear, so… archaic; runes written in a languages she's never seen — with an extensive alphabet in the book — pictures of creatures called 'familiars', tales of other worlds and men who wanted to be a God.</p><p class="p1">A voice broke her reverie as she walked down the length of the river. The voice was quick, fast and already fading.</p><p class="p1">"Good evening Miss Miller!" cried Oliver as he ran past, turning to wave at her. She lifted her hand up to wave back and watched him fade into the distance towards home.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps it was nothing more than a child's storybook.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>